


Cherry Lips

by FlorKites94



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, My First Fanfic, kiss
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 03:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12160824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlorKites94/pseuds/FlorKites94
Summary: Holtzmann encuentra un labial protector, hasta que viene Erin saliendo de baño y descubre que esta haciendo ella en su habitación.





	Cherry Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos, este es mi primer fic, estoy tan obsesionada con la película y mi hermoso Otp, ahí mi primer escrito que publique hace meses en un foro, espero que lo disfrute.
> 
> Enjoy. ~~

Las cazafantasmas volvieron a la casa de bomberos, después de cazar varios fantasmas, Erin se sentó en la silla del escritorio, estaba cansada después de tanta caza.

-Estoy agotada, necesito llegar a casa para tomar un baño e ir directo a la cama.-

-Yo también, Gilbert. – dijo Jillian mientras toma un vaso de jugo de naranja. – quiero dormir conmigo y abrazarte toda la noche.

-¡Holtzmann!- 

-Perdón, yo quería estar contigo esta noche en tu apartamento, Erin y acostarte en tu cama, por favor.- la rubia le rogo a la pelirroja.

-Está bien.- respondió vagamente.

-¡Muchas gracias! – dijo Holtzmann, muy contenta.

Una hora después, las chicas cambiaron de ropa, sacaron el traje de cazafantasmas y puso su ropa diaria, Erin y Jillian salieron de la casa de bomberos y se despidieron de Abby y Patty.

-Nos vemos pronto.- Dijo Erin.

-Adiós, Erin y Holtzmann – Dijo Abby.

–Y no hagas un escándalo.- Dijo  Patty.

Las dos mujeres alejando de la casa de bomberos y caminaron hacia el apartamento de Erin.

 

 --------------

 

La física y la ingeniera esta dentro del edificio y tomaron hacia el ascensor, dentro del ascensor, la rubia toco y acaricio la suave mano de la física, cuando llego el piso en donde vive Erin, la pareja se bajaron del ascensor y llegaron hasta la puerta de la física, Erin sacaron las llaves del bolso de cuero y abrieron la puerta, la rubia camino hacia el sofá y se sentó para ver la televisión, mientras la pelirroja se quito la ropa para tomar un baño.

-Ve voy a bañar.-

-Ok.-

Mientras Erin se baña, Holtzmann esta curiosa, así va al dormitorio de la física, el dormitorio de Erin esta ordenado y limpio, la cama también, en ella está la ropa limpia, la ingeniera recorrió hacia el armario en donde Erin guarda su ropa, Holtz abre el armario, está muy bien ordenado, en ello  está la ropa, los zapatos, los perfumes y el maquillaje, la rubia se atrajo el protector la labial de cereza, agarro y cerro el armario, ella se sentó en la cama, saco la tapa y lo olio.

-Muy rico y dulce.- dijo dulcemente.

Erin salió del baño, cubrieron su cuerpo desnudo con una toalla, miro de lejos el living que Holtz no está y se dirigió hacia su cuarto.

-Holtzmann, Holtz, por favor, sal de aquí, porque tengo que cambiar.- dijo mientras tocaba la puerta.

-Ya salgo.- La rubia salió de la habitación.

La física entro a su habitación, cambio su ropa y la ingeniera volvió hacia el sofá, diez minutos después, la castaña termino de cambiar, frunció el ceño, miro hacia su labial de cereza, quedo asombrada y salió rápidamente de la habitación hasta llegar el sofá.

-¡Holtz! ¿Qué es esto? ¿Tu lo sacaste?-

-Sí, esta olfateado para sentir el sabor.- dijo un poco seria.

 - ¡Por favor, Holtz, no saques mi labial sin mi autorización!- dijo un poco molesta, quito su labial de la mano de la rubia, saco la tapa y puso el labial en los labios, volvió hacia su cuarto para guardar en su armario y volvió hacia el sofá.

-Perdón, Erin.-

-Está bien, te perdono.- 

Las dos chicas se quedo en silencio por un rato, la rubia se levanto, puso su dedo en los labios de la castaña y lo floto suavemente.

-Que bellos labios.- dijo la ingeniera en modo seductora.

La física quedo quieta y en silencio, su corazón late rápido, la ingeniera se acerco hacia los labios de la pelirroja y lo beso suavemente, probando el sabor de la cereza en los labios de Erin, un rato después Holtz retiro de los labios, la pelirroja quedo pasmada por el beso que dio a la rubia.

-Está muy delicioso tu boca. ¿Cómo estuvo este beso?- pregunto Holtzmann.

-Holtz, eso fue un poco intenso. – contesto mientras se respiraba lentamente después del beso. – me encanto, fue hermoso, muchas gracias. – dijo mientras abrazaba a la rubia.

-De nada, espero que hayas disfrutado del beso.- dijo la rubia. – Erin, quiero dormir conmigo enseguida.-

-Sí, pero antes dame otro beso.-

-Ok.-

La pareja se besaron de nuevo, pero esta vez, muy apasionado y acostado en el sofá, los mujeres se sintieron el sabor de los labios de cereza.


End file.
